rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PrincessRosalina/RM Book Hunt (March 10 2018)
I MADE A MISTAKE ON THIS BLOG TITLE'S POST! IT'S MARCH 11, NOT MARCH 10! SORRY, GUYS, AND IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO READ ON: Salut! How are you? Well, I've came from SM City Manila because I've decided to go book hunting. I've visited 3 out of 4 bookstores at the mall, but there's only one store that contains a lot of Rainbow Magic Books, and that is Booksale. Booksale SM Manila Located next to another Precious Pages Bookstore (Thanks for the Free Barbie Notebook, Guys!), Booksale SM Manila is the place where you can find amazing books for all ages. Here in Booksale SM Manila, there are a lot of Rainbow Magic Books, because it's a perfect place to search for these. One of the books that I've spotted is Izzy the Indigo Fairy, with its brand new cover (including the recent logo, of course). There's also Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy, which I've read all of its pages plus Catherine's Sneak Peek, and the shortened version of Olympia the Games Fairy in other outfit design. Olympia's book is still like an early reader with Black and White Illustrations. It thinks me of LexsJB's post where she mentions Destiny the Pop Star Fairy's early reader book. I remember previously when I've seen Hannah the Happy Ever After Fairy with an offer from McDonalds, which goes the same as Destiny & Olympia's Early Reader Books. I bought my mini notebook & pen for listing down any available Rainbow Magic Fairies at the store, and my Phone for taking photos. Here are the list of Books the I've found at Booksale SM City Manila: *Amber the Orange Fairy *Danielle the Daisy Fairy *Stephanie the Starfish Fairy *Cherry the Cake Fairy *Honey the Sweet Fairy *Saffron the Yellow Fairy *Tess the Sea Turtle Fairy *Helena the Horseriding Fairy *Charlie the Sunflower Fairy (but listed as Charlotte) *Charlotte the Baby Princess Fairy *Olympia the Games Fairy (which I've mentioned it above) *Jasmine the Present Fairy *Milly the River Fairy *India the Moonstone Fairy*'' *Ava the Sunset Fairy*'' *Darcey the Dance Diva Fairy *Scarlett the Garnet Fairy *Emily the Emerald Fairy *Freya the Friday Fairy *Pia the Penguin Fairy *Paige the Pantomime Fairy *Pippa the Poppy Fairy *Zoe the Skating Fairy *Hayley the Rain Fairy *Natalie the Christmas Stocking Fairy *Zara the Starlight Fairy *Gemma the Gymnastics Fairy *Stella the Star Fairy *Georgia the Guinea Pig Fairy *Ella the Rose Fairy *Francesca the Football Fairy *Willow the Wednesday Fairy *Lauren the Puppy Fairy *Louise the Lily Fairy *Maya the Harp Fairy*'' *Goldie the Sunshine Fairy *Ally the Dolphin Fairy*'' *Melodie the Music Fairy *Fiona the Flute Fairy *Erin the Firebird Fairy*'' *Izzy the Indigo Fairy ''* (One of the copies has a new cover) *Chloe the Topaz Fairy *Sabrina the Sweet Dreams Fairy *Polly the Party Fun Fairy*'' *Harriet the Hamster Fairy *Bella the Bunny Fairy *Keira the Film Star Fairy *Holly the Christmas Fairy*'' *Sky the Blue Fairy *Carrie the Snow Cap Fairy *Lucy the Diamond Fairy ''*I've already have this book'' What did I got at Booksale SM Manila? Izzy the Indigo Fairy, with its brand new cover. It's a very rare one to find, plus it's the only one with the new cover and most of the other copies are the Old UK Version. The price range for the RM Books in this branch costs P60-P75 (If I'm correct in mathematical conversions, it costs $1 to $3.) Before I'm going to another bookstore named "Books for Less". I've heard this store while scrolling my news feed on Facebook, because most of its children's books are so cheap! I believe there was a branch in this mall, so I've decided to hide Izzy and Charlotte on the Chapter Books Section until I came back there after 15 minutes. Books for Less SM Manila Wowie Zowie, It's so wonderful! I think it's also the place where you can find more Rainbow Magic Books. Sadly, there are no RM Books, but I've only got a JumpStart Pre-K Reader Storybook instead. Conclusion For those who are living in the Philippines: If you're daughter wants to read chapter books for children, try going to Booksale. It has so many Rainbow Magic books waiting for you there. If there's a nearby Books for Less Bookstore, then go and look for RM Books. There are lots of branches, so click these links for the list of branches: *Booksale Branches *Books For Less Branches (This list is not completed) Before I wrap this up, I'm still continuing my Rainbow Magic Book Hunt and my goal is to collect more RM Books. It's such a lucky day for me indeed! Your friendly RM Book Collector, '''Raine''' Category:Blog posts